


Process of Elimination

by Monochromehobo



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Elements of non con but both consent throughout, M/M, Mentions of Sarge's death, Murphy is a Little Shit, Murphy kind of cares, MurphyK, Older Man/Younger Man, Spanking, Spoilers for Season 5, mentions of RedK, undernegotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromehobo/pseuds/Monochromehobo
Summary: 10k goes to Murphy for help figuring out who, and more importantly what he is after losing his hand.





	Process of Elimination

**Author's Note:**

> My first MurphyK fic on here. Hope you guys enjoy. Cross posted on Tumblr to Monochromehobo.

10k absentmindedly pushed a toothpick around his mouth, staring at his hand trapped behind thick layers of glass and fluid. He wondered if Red thought about the fact he was more than likely immune when she tried to justify cutting his hand off. Probably not, but then again she didn’t know what it was like for him, not having his hand on top of everything that’s happened to him these past few years. The one thing that really made him, himself was his ability to shoot. His whole identity was based on the amount of zombies he's killed and the vast majority of those had been with his rifle. If he wasn’t a sniper then who was he? Just some dumb 20 something with a bum arm? A blend? He shivered thinking of the last one. He felt like he was losing his mind. No. He wasn’t a blend. Definitely not a talker. He wasn’t exactly a human either, but he wasn’t sure what exactly that made him. He had to figure it out for himself what he is and who he wants to be.

He couldn’t stand being around Red. It just made him feel worse every time she tried to justify it and gloss over his pain. Deep down he understood and didn’t hold it against her, but that didn’t make it any easier. He couldn’t talk to Warren about it, she’d just adamantly insist that he is a human or that it really doesn’t matter anyways. He supposed it didn’t in the grand scheme of things, but it mattered to him. Sarge isn’t exactly an option anymore; not that she’d really understand anyways. Sun-mei would just try to diagnose his “condition” medically. 

He had to talk to Murphy. As much as he hated to admit it, if anyone understood his situation it was Murphy. Now just to find the bastard.

>>>>>

10k walked into the red tinted room, stalking past the hordes of talkers and blends. He wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference if it weren’t for the side glances Murphy’s blends gave him. He looked around getting glimpses of strippers and strange games as he passed by. And of course behind the bar sat, Murphy. “Thomas. So glad to see you,” He flung his arms open palms facing the sky, like he was serving a grand meal. “Welcome to Limbo,” was cackled into his ear as an arm wrapped its self around 10k’s shoulder. 

10k shuddered as he felt Murphy’s hand on his shoulder and his breathe on his cheek. He hadn’t been this close to Murphy since Warren had choked him to death. A shot of fear ran through his veins; maybe this was the wrong idea. “Well, this is a surprise Thomas. I never thought you’d come to visit Big Red in Limbo. Maybe you’ll get lucky and still be here tomorrow. Tomorrow’s a Tuesday,” Laughing low, Murphy pulled away from him, summoning some talker with holes in her torso to pour two drinks. He set one in front of 10k, swirling his finger along the rim of the glass. “Drink up Ten Thousand, you’d be rude to turn down a free drink.”

10k looked down into the amber liquid, swallowing nervously. He raised the drink to his mouth taking a large sip, maintaining eye contact with Murphy. Whatever games he was trying to play 10k would win. 

“So tell me, Why have you come to see The Big Red One today? You’ve been awfully quiet so far,” Murphy said in a mocking tone, lower lip pouting. He leaned over the bar, speaking directly to 10k, forcing his way into 10k’s space, and forcing the young man to avert his gaze down to the counter. 

“I...” 10k thought of an excuse of the top off his head, “Needed a drink. Been through a lot.”

“Your hand?” They shared an awkward glance, 10k nodding slowly in response.

“And something else.”

“Lady problems? We’ve got plenty here for ya’,” There was something humorous in his voice, like he knew the answers to his questions and was just playing.

“Well Sarge is dead, and Red...” 10k shrugged, “Well... she cut off my hand.”

“Oh,” Murphy looked taken aback at the news of Sarge’s death, “Well atleast that should help uncomplicate the lady situation.”

“Yeah.” 10k felt hot anger rising in his torso and hands at the nonchalant mention of Sarge’s death.

“So have you come here in search of a little papa Murphy? Of my guiding hand?”

“No-I”

“Follow me, Thomas. These talkers are rather nosey,” 10k rose from his bar stool to follow Murphy into a dimly lit room, a single lamp glowed warm yellow on the edge of a desk. Other than the desk, the lamp, and a few papers the room was bare. 10k turned to face the door.

“What-” Murphy cut him off with a tutting sound, what a prick.

“You’re here because you wanna figure out what you are. Physically, you aren’t a human, you aren’t a talker either. Are you a blend? Are you something else?” He asked the questions with the same air of humor, almost mocking the young man in front of him. He continued more matter-of-fact than anything, “Personally you’re not sure who you are or who you want to be. Your relationships are on the rocks, and that was before Sarge died. And you came here for some kind of -answers? Am I wrong?”

Murphy circled around Thomas after shutting and locking the door. 10k looked up at him, shaking his head; his tongue nervously darted across his bottom lip. He hadn’t been sure what kind of answers he would get when he came here, but he thought back on when he and Murphy had been taken by the collector. At the time he had been afraid but now looking back the memory felt hazy, like trying to remember all the details of a book. This felt the same, like he was watching this happen frame by frame, trapped in his own body.

“Well maybe I could try to give you those answers,” Murphy ducked his head, backing 10k into the desk, kissing and sucking on his neck. “Tell me you don’t want this Thomas.”

“I-” 10k stumbled over his words, “I don’t know.” He breathed out heavily. He had never felt like this, nervous, afraid, and excited all in one, confusing, package. Every time he had sex it had been with women, with enthusiasm, he had been the instigator in those cases. But now? He was the prey. and it was....

Exhilarating.

His arms shook against the desk as he gripped the edge. His knuckles turning white with the effort it took to hold him up with one hand. His other arm supported some of his weight, the pain in it long forgotten. He locked eyes with Murphy, testing the waters. 

“Why don’t we help you find out what you do want 10k,” Murphy pressed down with his hips, feeling 10k already half hard beneath him. 10k sighed, face going deep red. 

10k yelped out a surprised gasp as Murphy’s hand came up to choke him, feeling the lack of oxygen brought him back to that moment Murphy had both helped give him life and helped take it away. Thick tears began to roll down his cheeks as Murphy kissed them into his skin. 

“Oh did that hurt you princess?” Murphy sneered as he released 10k’s throat, hearing him gasp for air. 

He thought about it for a moment before roughly responding “Kind of.”

“Well we’ve ruled out dead, zombie, and most likely talker. Let’s keep going, shall we?” Murphy waited for the small nod 10k gave before placing his knee in-between 10k’s thighs and grinding upwards. 

Judging by the small noises 10k made it was clear he could feel what Murphy was doing to him, “Unhh Murphy,” 10k dug his nails into Murphy’s arms as he continued letting out small needy breathes. He was shocked when Murphy landed a hard slap on his cheek, the hot sting lingering.

“And that? What about that?” Murphy gripped 10k’s chin forcing him to look at the older man. 

“Stings,” 10k responded shortly. 

“Well I think we’ve ruled out talker, but I think we should keep experimenting. Do you agree Thomas? He came around to 10k’s side moving to rub his hand lightly over 10k’s good one. 10k grimaced as Murphy went to place his other hand on the stump of 10k’s right wrist. He pulled back quickly. Murphy was an asshole, but not that cruel.

10k finally responded to the question, nodding enthusiastically. “Well then. I think you should disrobe in that case.” Murphy more so ordered than suggested.

10k followed instructions immediately, red blush spreading down his shoulders and chest. What was he doing? What was he thinking? He wasn’t. Following Murphy’s orders like that. He has a girlfriend. Sarge just died. Murphy kept him as a slave for what felt like years. He hates him. And yet here he is. Letting Murphy treat him however he likes, pushed up against a desk in his boxers. Just. For. Murphy. And he loved it. He felt a rush of adrenaline as a cool breeze brushed across his hot, bare skin. “M-” 10k managed to start before being cut off.

“Uh-Uh Thomas, Something tells me we could put that mouth to better use.”

10k shivered at the use of his real name, being push down to rest on his knees by a firm red hand on his shoulder. Murphy’s hands felt enourmous, the calouses that dressed those hands felt rough across his bare skin, making his nerve endings tingle and buzz. “How do you feel 10k?” The taller man asked from his positon looming over him.

“Good. I feel... alive.”

Murphy chuckled, “Interesting choice of words, but you haven’t convinced me you’re human yet, Thomas. We’ll have to keep going.” He brushed 10k’s hair out of his eyes, one hand on his belt, sliding it out of the loops. He tossed the belt aside, making a metallic clink as the belt hit the concrete floor. 10k’s attention followed Murphy’s hand to his belt line, where he was freeing his dick from its confines. He jerked himself to full hardness, gently thumbing open 10k’s mouth and feeding him his cock. the kid dropped his jaw, letting a large majority of Murhpy’s length into his mouth.

And it was large. Thomas choked lightly around it. He briefly wondered if this was how his other partners felt when they’d slept together. Vunerable, a little embarassed, but so so, painfully aroused. Beginning to bob his head gently, he groaned around Alvin, who smiled coyly down at him. He tried to emulate what Red and Sarge had done to him, but he was messy and sloppy at first, spit running down his chin and onto his shirt. 

Murphy groaned none the less. The kid was nothing, if enthusiastic. “You’re getting the hang of it,” he said encouragingly, causing 10k to double his efforts, gagging every time he took Murphy in. Tommy braced himself against Murphy’s thighs, choking himself on his cock. He grabbed one of Murphy’s hands, which had previously been resting on the desk behind them, and placed it on the back of his head. Murphy twisted his hand into his hair, yanking harshly. The kid’s puppy dog eyes and red puffy lips wrapped around a cock were enough to make any man cum on sight.

Murphy gripped a fistful of hair tighter, pistoning his hips roughly into the young man’s wet mouth, an obscene squelching sound filled the office as he fucked into 10k’s face. A single fat wet tear rolled down the kid’s face, which was scrunched up in displeasure. Murphy blew his load at the visual, dick kicking and releasing hot spurts of cum down 10k’s throat. “Lucky for you my zombie messiah powers make me recovery time short,” he snorted, pulling out of 10k’s mouth. 

10k spit on the ground at Murphy’s feet until the awful salty taste in his mouth was gone, shooting a disgusted look to the man above him. Murphy frowned, pulling him up to a standing position with a harsh hand under his chin. 

“You’re an ungrateful shit,” Murphy spat out at 10k, rubbing a thumb through the drool and cum that glazed the boy’s chin. “Taste,” He demanded, his thumb forcing it’s way past the swollen pink lips. “What does it taste like princess?” he said, tone mocking how disgruntled Thomas looked. 

“Awful.”

“Well clearly you can taste. That helps your case that you’re human.” 10k found himself both afraid and aroused at the look Murphy gave him, determined almost. “Turn around. Hands on the desk,” He shook as he followed the order, bending over the desk in nothing but his underwear, erection bumping up against the hard wood under him.

“Please,” He didn’t have any idea what he was pleading for.

“Begging won’t get you anywhere Thomas. Although... I do hope you continue because it sounds so so,” he grinned as he spoke intentions evident in his voice, “pretty.” He grabbed his belt off the floor, ordering 10k to keep his eyes on the desk. He walked slowly to the desk, emphazing his footsteps. Pulling the belt back, he let it fall down with a harsh slap on 10k’s ass, the thin fabric of his boxers doing nothing to protect the skin beneath. “You like counting so much, why don’t you count the lashes.”

He brought the whip down on 10k’s ass, again, and again, and again. No answer. Whap, Whap Whap.

“Count.” He demanded

He brought the belt down twice more, the leather making a whistling sound as it sliced through the air. 

“Maybe you need incentive. My bad.” He yanked down the underwear separating the bare flesh from the harsh slap of the leather.

His ass was already red by the time he felt leather hit hot bare skin for the first time, he yelped as he felt the second blow to his bare skin hit in the same spot the first had. “One,” he said breathing fast and harsh through his nose, nostrils flaring at every hit. Each number, all the way up to ten, got louder and closer to a whine. 

At ten Murphy moved to sit on the edge of the desk, guiding 10k instead, across his lap. massaging over the red marks that littered 10k’s white skin. “Maybe you are a blend, being so obedient for me.” In response to 10k’s glare he gave another harsh slap, this time with his hand. “Or maybe not.” He said sarcasticly, spanking 10k with his bare hand a few more times for good measure. Each time reveling in the feeling of the younger man’s rock hard dick bouncing against his leg. 

“Just get on with it already,” 10k said, face growing hot with embarrasment.

“Get on with what, Tommy?” Murphy said innocently teasing the man in his lap. 

“Fuck me. Please,” he pleaded.

“You want me to fuck you?” 10k nodded staring at the ground out of shame. “Well if you say so.” Murphy responded by pulling something out of one of the desk drawers. The kid heard a muffled click, cold lube coating his ass. He felt himself gasp against his will as Murphy pushed a finger inside him. He had only fingered himself once, and that was pre apocalypse. It had felt as weird as it did now, an uncomfortable stretch that surprisingly became pleasant. Lucky for him Murphy was much more experienced. He involuntarily bucked back onto the long digit in his ass, silently signalling that it was okay for the older man to add another.

After a few minutes 10k heard someone gasping out small “oh, oh, oh”s, he felt far away and floaty as he grinded down on murphy’s thigh, Murphy curling his finger to hit that sweet spot in 10k. He pleaded with Murphy to just fuck him already; that’s, kind of, what he came here for after all. 

Murphy chuckled darkly, removing his fingers and lifting 10k and laying him with his back down on the desk. He picked the bottle of lube back up off the desk, coating himself thoroughly and giving a few tugs until he was fully hard again. He used his free hand to caress the face of the young man laid out beneath him. 

“Just. Get. On. With. It,” 10k said softly, but he might as well have spat venom at Murphy.

“As you wish,” Murphy smirked lining himself up. “Princess bride?” He explained seeing the look on 10k’s face at the reference. “No? Ok.”He continued pushing in slowly, feeling 10k’s wrists lock together behind his neck. He inched in slowly allowing time for his partner to adjust.”Doing okay down there princess?” Murphy smiled sweetly, meeting 10k’s eyes.

10k nodded letting Murphy pull his legs up, to rest on his waist. He felt Murphy bottom out in him. He felt so incredibly uncomfortably full. He started to panic, everything was too much, the rub of his bare legs on Murphy’s clothes, the trapped feeling of having Murphy’s hands on either side of his head. The feeling of too full driving him over the edge. “M-Murphy-,” He managed to get out dropping a hand to grasp onto the sleeve of the older man bending over him. 

“Hey, hey. Relax there buttercup,” Alvin tried to console him, placing a grounding touch on the side of his neck, brushing little strands of hair from his sweaty neck. His breathing slowed, the feeling of too much faded, and he found himself asking, no begging, Murphy to touch him. “Where?” Murphy replied, exasperated.

 

“I’ll do it myself then,” 10k snarled. He took his dick in hand and pumped himself back to full hardness. He kept furious eye contact with Murphy as he stared. “You gonna do something or is this a fucking museum?” He snapped, lip curling up into an ugly snarl.

Murphy snapped his hips forward, driving himself deeper and punch a gasp out of 10k He was careful to make it pleasurable, yet he went punishingly deep into 10k. He made sure to brush the kid’s prostate each time he slammed in. Moments later 10k was gasping, scrabbling for purchase with his hand while what remained of the other slid around frantically unable to aid in grounding him. 

“Oh my god Murphy,” 10k grunted out, breath leaving him in short pants. He let his head roll back, looking at the ceiling, dazed. He couldn’t focus on anything, the feeling of being fucked bordering on too much but never crossing that line. He barely noticed Murphy asking him a question. “Huh?” He raised his head slightly.

Murphy didn’t repeat his question, but instead laughed lightheartedly adding a remark along the lines of, “That’s what I thought, Princess.” Thomas couldn’t have cared less what was being said to him, he was too busy focusing on centering himself. Worried he would pass out if he didn’t cum soon, he reached down to grab his penis again only to have his hand swatted away and replaced with a calloused red one instead. Every muscle in his body tensed, his soft grunts fading to silence, his face and chest going nearly as red as Murphy as he built up to his climax. The feeling of large rough hands on him sent him over the edge, white fluid running over Murphy’s hand and spurting lightly onto his stomach. His thighs shook around Murphy’s waist, the feeling in his ass becoming more painful as he came down from his high. 

The older man pulled out slowly, his partner’s breathing returned to steady elongated breathes. He carefully tucked himself back into his pants before scratching large red marks into the side of 10k’s thigh. “Well we’ve certainly ruled out Z and talker,” He gave Tommy a shit eating grin, dragging a finger down the side of his neck. “You’re certainly not one of my blends with all the nasty looks you were giving me, but I think we’ll definitely need to do more experiments.”

10k rolled his eyes, wiping the cum off of his stomach and smearing it on the desk. He knew he would be paying for that but he couldn’t pass up the chance to spite Murphy. He picked his pants back up, yanking them on quickly and shuffling out of the office. 

Murphy hid his smile behind one large hand as he watched 10k limp out of limbo. Definitely not a talker.


End file.
